The immune system must achieve a balance between effective responses to eliminate pathogenic entities and maintaining tolerance to prevent autoimmune disease. T cells are central to preserving this balance, and their proper regulation is primarily coordinated by the B7-CD28 family of molecules. Interactions between B7 family members, which function as ligands, and CD28 family members, which function as receptors, provide critical positive signals that not only initiate, augment and sustain T cell responses, but also contribute key negative signals that limit, terminate and/or attenuate T cell responses when appropriate. A member of the CD28 family, called PD-1 (also known as programmed cell death-1) is upregulated on activated T cells, B cells, and monocytes. PD-1 has two identified ligands in the B7 family, PD-L1 (also known as BH71 or programmed cell death-1 ligand 1) and PD-L2. While PD-L2 expression tends to be more restricted, found primarily on activated antigen-presenting cells (APCs), PD-L1 expression is more widespread, including cells of hematopoietic lineage (including activated T cells, B cells, monocytes, dendritic cells and macrophages) and peripheral nonlymphoid tissues (including heart, skeletal, muscle, placenta, lung, kidney and liver tissues). The widespread expression of PD-L1 suggests its significant role in regulating PD-1/PD-L1-mediated peripheral tolerance.
Binding between PD-L1 and PD-1 has a profound effect on the regulation of T cell responses. Specifically, PD-L1/PD-1 interaction inhibits T cell proliferation and production of effector cytokines that mediate T cell activity and immune response, such as IL-2 and IFN-γ. This negative regulatory function is important for preventing T cell-mediated autoimmunity and immunopathology. However, the PD-1/PD-L1 axis has also been shown to play a role in T cell exhaustion, whereby the negative regulatory function inhibits T cell response to the detriment of the host. Prolonged or chronic antigenic stimulation of T cells can induce negative immunological feedback mechanisms which inhibit antigen-specific responses and results in immune evasion of pathogens. T cell exhaustion can also result in progressive physical deletion of the antigen-specific T cells themselves. T cell expression of PD-1 is up-regulated during chronic antigen stimulation, and its binding to PD-L1 results in a blockade of effector function in both CD4+(T helper cells) and CD8+(cytotoxic T lymphocytes or CTL) T cells, thus implicating the PD-1/PD-L1 interaction in the induction of T cell exhaustion.
More recently, it has been shown that some chronic viral infections and cancers have developed immune evasion tactics that specifically exploit the PD-1/PD-L1 axis by causing PD-1/PD-L1-mediated T cell exhaustion. Many human tumor cells and tumor-associated antigen presenting cells express high levels of PD-L1, which suggests that the tumors induce T cell exhaustion to evade anti-tumor immune responses. During chronic HIV infection, HIV-specific CD8+ T cells are functionally impaired, showing a reduced capacity to produce cytokines and effector molecules as well as a diminished ability to proliferate. Studies have shown that PD-1 is highly expressed on HIV-specific CD8+ T cells of HIV infected individuals, indicating that blocking the PD-1/PD-L1 pathway may have therapeutic potential for treatment of HIV infection and AIDS patients. Taken together, agents that block the PD-1/PD-L1 pathway will provide a new therapeutic approach for a variety of cancers, HIV infection, and/or other diseases and conditions that are associated with T-cell exhaustion. Therefore, there exists an urgent need for agents that can block or prevent PD-1/PD-L1 interaction.